Machine Spirit: Electric Machine
]] is a SIGNI class associated with all five colors. Most Electric Machines are titled "Code Art" (コードアート Kōdo Āto) and named after an abbreviation of assorted electrical appliances or other electric-related objects or machines. Their names are written as abbreviations. Electric Machines are based on various types of electronics or things relating to electronics, most notably household appliances or computer hardware. There are a few Electric Machines that are named after affiliated groups or programs instead, such as technology concept groups or movies featuring advanced technology. Gameplay Blue Electric Machines are generally associated with , and focus on the various control aspect of the color blue. They are capable of forcing the opponent to discard cards from their hand; they also focus on freezing SIGNI, either to gain bonuses based on the opponent having frozen SIGNI or to banish them outright. Many Electric Machine SIGNI also support the usage of spells, searching them from deck or retrieving them from the trash. They have access to abilities that draw, but do not focus on it as extensively as blue Water Beasts. Black Electric Machines are also associated with Piruluk, and heavily lean into the spell supporting capabilities of Piruluk's Electric Machines, being support for Code Piruluk VERMILION and Code Piruluk APEX. Green Electric Machines are associated with Piruluk as well. is associated with white, blue, and red Electric Machine SIGNI, but they are centered around white. They focus on the subscriber mechanic, gaining bonuses depending on the number of subscribers the player has. List of Electric Machine SIGNI White Level 1 *Code VL Black Shiba ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Chinami Achikita *Code VL Mugi Ienaga *Code VL Rion Takamiya (Life Burst) *Code VL Riri Yuuhi (Life Burst) *Code VL Sayo Amemori *Code VL Tamaki Fumino *Code VL Toko Inui (Life Burst) Level 2 *Code VL Ange Katrina *Code VL Azuma Takao *Code VL Lize Helesta *Code VL Mikoto Rindou ( limited) *Code VL Momo Aduchi *Code VL Ritsuki Sakura ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Setsuna *Code VL Sizuku Tukimi Level 3 *Code VL Chima Machita *Code VL Dola ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Kasumi Izumo ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Kyoko Todoroki ( limited) *Code VL Moruru Yamiyono ( limited) *Code VL Ririmu Makaino ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Youko Akabane (Life Burst) *Code VL Yuzu Hassaku Level 4 *Code VL Alice Mononobe ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Elu (Life Burst) *Code VL Era Otogibara (Life Burst) *Code VL Hina Asuka ( limited) *Code VL Moira ( limited) *Code VL Rine Yaguruma *Code VL Utako Suzuka (Life Burst) *Code VL Yuika Siina ( limited, Life Burst) Red Level 4 *Code VL Himawari Honma ( limited, Life Burst) Blue Level 1 *Code Art BEC (Life Burst) *Code Art DMF *Code Art DP (Cross) *Code Art FAN *Code Art FMS *Code Art GRB (Life Burst) *Code Art KEY (Life Burst) *Code Art RFR ( limited) *Code Art SC *Code Art SML ( limited) *Code Art TAP (Life Burst) *Code Art TV ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art VRC (Cross) *Code Art WS Level 2 *Code Art BRD (Life Burst) *Code Art CMC (Cross) *Code Art CVY *Code Art DC *Code Art FM (Life Burst, Cross) *Code Art GLK ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art HMF *Code Art HMS *Code Art JV *Code Art MMR *Code Art PSM ( limited) *Code Art RPG ( limited) *Code Art STG *Code Art SZ *Code Art WTC ( limited, Life Burst) Level 3 *Bic Came Girl (Life Burst) *Code Art ACD *Code Art ADB *Code Art CPU (Life Burst) *Code Art DEF ( limited) *Code Art DRS *Code Art DTP *Code Art DY (Cross) *Code Art ECK ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art HTR (Life Burst) *Code Art MGT ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art MKE ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Code Art MX *Code Art NAISEN *Code Art OSS *Code Art PZL ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art SMP ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art SMS (Life Burst) *Code Art WGM ( limited) Level 4 *Code Art ACG ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art ASM *Code Art CL *Code Art EBL *Code Art HI ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Code Art IDOL *Code Art IZRH (Life Burst) *Code Art MM *Code Art MWO ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art RGN *Code Art RMN ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art SPK *Code Heart ACR ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Heart AMS (Life Burst) *Code Heart MPP ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Heart SWT ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Heart VAC ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Saku Sasaki ( limited, Life Burst) Level 5 *Code Love Heart CMR ( limited, Life Burst) Green Level 1 *Code Art AEC *Code Art BRB *Code Art LED *Code Art SCM *Code Art SSL (Life Burst) *Code Art TMB *Code Art USS ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art VBR Level 2 *Code Art CRC *Code Art LTS *Code Art MFR ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art RLC ( limited) *Code Art TRS ( limited) *Raijuu, Electric Phantom Apparition Level 3 *Code Art ACS ( limited) *Code Art CIL ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art MTD ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Art SDI *Code Art TPS Level 4 *Code Art EMB *Code Art SPS ( limited) *Code Art WSB ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Heart HCPU (Life Burst) *Code Heart OPA (Life Burst) *Code Heart VⱯC ( limited, Life Burst) *Elect Eel, Electric Water Phantom (Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Code Art †DMF† *Code Art †SC† Level 2 *Code Art †HMF† *Code Art †JV† Level 3 *Code Art †ALCA† *Code Art †DRS† *Code Art †HPL† *Code Art TSC ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Chaika Hanabatake (Life Burst) Level 4 *Code Heart †CCM† ( limited, Life Burst) Level 5 *Code Love Heart †MCMR† ( limited, Life Burst) List of Electric Machine Resona Black Level 3 *Dark Art †MGT† ( limited) Blue Level 4 *Blue Code Heart V@C Support Category:Machine Spirit: Electric Machine